


(your) touch

by ksyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksyy/pseuds/ksyy
Summary: Akaashi thought he was weird because he hated being touched by anyone, it always made him uncomfortable.Until Bokuto entered his life.He discovers that Koutarou is his exception.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	(your) touch

Keiji didn't like being touched at all. He would feel awkward if someone suddenly was too close to him or being touchy with him out of nowhere. It made him nervous, and he always felt like he was weird for not liking something that everybody clearly enjoyed and thought that was normal. Was it his problem, then? Was he the problem, then? Keiji tried but never was able to be fond of physical contact as the ones around him seemed to be.

Until he met Koutarou. Until he and Bokuto became friends.

Everything changed for Akaashi since the day Bokuto entered his life.

Koutarou was the type of person who didn't pay attention to his surroundings or how people felt. He was so oblivious that it was funny to watch. He would often hug or grab Akaashi casually, not aware of how he quickly got rid of any physical contact with his other teammates as soon and politely as he could.

But yet, Keiji never once tried to get rid of Bokuto whenever he touched him. Somehow, he felt pleasantly comfortable being so close to Koutarou. He thought it was strange, but assumed it was because the white-haired boy was his first true friend in ages, although sometimes his face felt hot when he was so close to him or when he suddenly held his hand and grabbed him somewhere, that Akaashi didn't pay attention at all, because time stopped for him the moment their fingers were laced together. He thought it all was normal, just because he was new to this "having a friend" and "being in a friendship" things.

Until they kissed.

Well, he wasn't so sure if friends kissed.

It was a warm noon, they were going home together after practice, talking and laughing about what happened that day. Until Bokuto stopped, and Akaashi stopped too, waiting for him. He was weirdly quiet that day, and somehow sad, but still did his best in practice so the team wasn't harmed at all. Even so, Akaashi noticed, and he was worried about his friend.

"Bokuto-san? Is something wrong? You're quiet today..." he said, getting closer to Koutarou to check on him.

It all happened so quickly that he didn't process the information right away, and in a blink of an eye Bokuto pressed their lips together and Keiji was surprised that he moved his lips too and put his free hand on Koutarou's hair. It was sweet, it was good, the feeling of warmth inside him was much more comfortable than the warmth of that hot noon, and Keiji didn't realize until that moment that the fact of being kissed by his best friend didn't repulse him at all. In fact, if he was being honest, deep inside his heart he wished he could that again.

As soon as it started, the five-second kiss, that for them seemed like five entire hours, was separated by a nervous Bokuto, who looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi!" he said, running away before Keiji could say anything.

He just stood there, the tip of his fingers touching his lips in awe while a gentle breeze caressed his face. The thought of being kissed or even kissing anyone always made Akaashi nervous and uncomfortable. When he was in middle school and a girl kissed him during a party, he was in total shock because he truly didn't like it, although the girl seemed to have enjoyed it, and wished he never did it again. He thought something was wrong with him, because all his friends enjoyed kissing and were always talking about girls. But Akaashi didn't care about it at all, and between the thought of kissing someone and having a cake, he probably would choose the cake.

Bokuto was his exception.

But why was it different with Bokuto? He just had been kissed by Koutarou, out of nowhere, and he wished he could do it again. He loved that feeling and the warmth he felt inside him, the tickling in his stomach, the way their lips were gently pressured together, and how Bokuto's hair felt when he grabbed it. What was wrong with him?

He headed home and tried not to think about it, but he couldn't. The memory would replay in a loop inside his mind and he would find himself blushing at the thought. He tried to message Koutarou, no answer. Then he decided that the next day, he would talk to him.

He went to Bokuto's house the next day, his mom opened the door and he quietly went to his friend's bedroom.

They stared at each other for a long time. Both of them blushing, probably thinking about the same thing, and yet unable to look away. Then Akaashi broke the silence.

"I like you, Bokuto-san." he said.

_What the hell?_ he thought.

He didn't know why he said it, or why he didn't say it before. He never really thought about him liking Koutarou, but that didn't seem wrong at all. Maybe that was the reason for the strange feeling he had in his chest whenever the thought of his best friend came to mind. He was relieved to finally get that out of his heart and waited patiently for an answer. An answer he was scared to hear. Maybe Koutarou was just playing around when he kissed him, maybe he did it on purpose to know if Akaashi liked him or not, maybe he wouldn't be his friend anymore after what he said. Suddenly, the confidence Keiji had until that moment vanished into thin air. He felt like he could cry when Bokuto stood up from his bed, his face shocked, and walked towards him.

But he didn't receive a punch, or a laugh, or anything bad as Akaashi expected. Instead, he felt big fingers caressing his face and a hand on his waist, right after a sweet kiss in his cheek that made him blush instantly.

"I like you too, Akaashi..." Bokuto said, a wide smile on his lips as if he didn't believe that it was happening. Keiji couldn't help but smile too, holding Koutarou's face and feeling safer than eve while being in his arms.

"Can I..." Bokuto started but didn't have the words to continue. Akaashi didn't need them to understand what he meant, though. He was an expert when the matter was to know what Koutarou meant when he didn't show it. This time, he was the one who took the initiative and leaned in to kiss him. And they would stop, breathe, and kiss again, every time a little deeper, sweeter, lovely. Keiji felt like he was in heaven, feeling so light like he could fly. It was simply amazing.

After that, they touched much more. Was it a kiss, holding hands, a tight hug or caresses, for Akaashi it was only okay if it was Bokuto. Now, he was sure that he wasn't okay only with him because they were friends. It definitely wasn't that, since now they weren't friends anymore, they were boyfriends. And it wasn't because Keiji was weird, because even if he didn't want to do it with anyone else, he still wanted to do it as much as he could with Bokuto.

Later, Keiji discovered it was because every time Koutarou touched him, it felt like he was falling in love again.

The warm feelings, the silly smiles, the blushing, it all felt like he was kissing for the first time, hugging for the first time, holding hands for the first time. It felt like he was feeling that sweet love for the first time, and the feeling was so pleasant that he would give in to them all once again.

Because, if it was for Bokuto, he would fall in love for how many times as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i tried to make akaashi demi  
> yes i failed lol
> 
> well anyway,,,
> 
> hope you liked it <3 if you want pls check my day 1 and day 2 works too!! they're both cute and fluff too bc I was on the mood these days
> 
> and follow me on twitter @luliyts i wanna more friends


End file.
